


hey, calm center, are you out there

by nonbinarywithaknife (littleboxes)



Series: dimension 20 [39]
Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: Campaign 05: A Crown of Candy, Drabble, Fluff and Angst, Gen, References to Canonical Major Character Death, Sibling Bonding, Twinspeak (Dimension 20)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25037956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleboxes/pseuds/nonbinarywithaknife
Summary: Prompt: how about something with liam and losing jet just as they were becoming closer?
Relationships: Liam Wilhelmina & Jet Rocks, Liam Wilhelmina & Jet Rocks & Ruby Rocks, Liam Wilhelmina & Ruby Rocks
Series: dimension 20 [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706107
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	hey, calm center, are you out there

**Author's Note:**

> title from losing something by let it happen

Jet is the one to pull him aside and tell him they’re going to teach him twinspeak. Liam panics, says the first thing that pops into his mind, which is, _are you flirting with me?_ and then panics again and says, _no, wait, we’re cousins, that’s weird, what is happening right now?_ and Jet doesn’t yell at him she just rolls her eyes but pulls him into her and Ruby’s quarters and then they all sit on a bunk and Liam learns about twinspeak.

He takes notes and listens seriously as they show him how to lilt the vowels and drag out the consonants, teach him their vocabulary- the word for ‘castle’ and the word for ‘home’ are the same- and as the day comes to an end and the light filtering through the porthole of the Colby fades to moonlight, Ruby takes the top bunk and tells them she’s done for the day, because learning is hard and teaching is hard, and besides they can keep doing stuff tomorrow. 

Liam packs up his notes even though he’s already longing for the synchronicity, the companionship they’d had a few hours ago, sitting in a triangle, sharing language, and Jet puts a hand on his shoulder and tilts her head and whispers, because Ruby is very talented at falling asleep as soon as her head hits the pillow, _do you wanna learn the word for revenge?_

As the days on the Colby roll by Liam learns Ruby and Jet’s song and it becomes Liam and Ruby and Jet’s song, and they giggle at his accent and when they do it, it doesn’t feel like brothers laughing at his seed room or his brothers laughing at his friendship with Preston, because when Jet laughs at his soprano vowels she does it with a smile and shows him how to do it better, and when he does she squeezes him in a hug before Ruby barges in, singing in twinspeak about what she just overheard Dad and Annabelle talking about, you’re not gonna _believe this_ , and then Liam gets to gossip about people with friends, _siblings_ , in a language three people understand and he’s one of them (he’s _included_ ) and it’s nice.

(And then they get to the castle and they get home and it’s late and he’s shuffling to his quarters when Ruby swings by with Jet on her tail and whispers in twinspeak that she and Jet are going to sneak out, and Jet smiles mischievously, and for the first time they wait for him to join them, and he thinks about the war, but the war is so far away, and they’re at the castle (they’re home) and Liam grabs his cap and joins them as they stealth through the halls of Castle Candy, as they sprint across the road to Dulcington-

And after, after, _after_ , when Ruby cries on the Belbaby and mutters brokenly to herself in twinspeak, Liam is the only other person in the world who understands her, and he is wearing a locket shaped for someone else’s heart but when he scoots closer and wraps an arm around her shoulder, she doesn’t push him away, she buries her face in his shoulder and cries, and Liam feels included and loves it and hates it.)


End file.
